


Car Ride

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [12]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Tim's secretly really into neck kisses and biting in general.  Alex finds it really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Ride

It’s a normal day for them. They had just finished filming some scenes for Alex’s movie, and Tim is driving Alex home as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary, until Tim decides to open his mouth again. He’s irritated from the argument that he and Alex had earlier on set, and he lets Alex know just how much he doesn’t get the film.

That’s when Alex snaps. He doesn’t say anything, instead unbuckling his seatbelt and moving so he’s on his knees on the seat. Tim gives him a side glance, suddenly feeling nervous.

Alex leans forward, wrapping his arms around Tim’s shoulders. Tim starts to say something, but is cut off by the feeling of Alex’s mouth on his neck. Trying to focus on the road, Tim tells Alex to knock it off. Alex doesn’t listen. He starts nipping at the soft skin, leaving small bite marks as he moves around the flesh. Tim inhales sharply, and he feels Alex smile against his throat.

“You’re hot when you’re like this, completely under my control,” Alex says in a low voice.

Tim can’t deny that the combination of the things Alex is doing is making his pants get tighter. Alex apparently notices, and he places a hand on the growing bulge.

“Alex, I’m driving,” Tim reminds him, but Alex doesn’t care.

He starts leaving more kisses and bites on Tim’s neck, undoing Tim’s jeans quickly with his adept fingers. Once they’re unzipped as well, Alex slides his fingers inside the waistband of Tim’s boxers, teasing the sensitive skin there.

“This is payback for all the mouthing off you did during filming today,” he says, hovering his fingers close enough that Tim can feel the presence, but not actually touching where he needs.

“God, Alex, just fucking touch me,” he demands, keeping his eyes strictly on the road.

“No,” Alex refuses. “You have to earn your touches.”

As much as Tim hates it, he knows what he has to do. He grits his teeth. “Your film… has a very good plot,” he tries, the compliment leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

“That’s more like it, good boy,” Alex says into Tim’s ear. He finally touches where Tim needs it, pulling a moan from him. “Vocal today, aren’t we, Tim?”

“Fuck you,” Tim responds, earning himself a painful bite to his neck. Despite the pain, he feels his cock jump in Alex’s hands. He hates to admit it, but he enjoys the slight pain Alex causes him.

“Maybe layer I will,” Alex replies, beginning to stroke Tim’s length. “Only if you’re good.”


End file.
